Bleach end of the Soul Society
by Shedix
Summary: Based completely from the original bleach, this story contains new characters(OCs) plus 5 original the 5 original are the antagonists, fighting to free the soul society. These 5 antagonists are the Soul kings royal guard.
1. Prologue

Prolouge to Bleach End of the Soul Society

There are no spoilers to this story, it is a off topic bleach series.

No love story is in this to be mentioned.

If you want a love story tell me In the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to this story. This story is made up of OCs and they're are only 5 Original characters from bleach itself. Romance may be added depending on the reviews if they'd like it.

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>** I do not own anything to this story. This story is made up of OUs and they're are only five Original characters from bleach itself. Romance may be added depending on the reviews if they'd like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Just before the accident<strong>

In the squad Twelve barracks stood an angry seventh seat. He was curious as to why the Lieutenant called him to his office, only to see his captain leaning against a wall with his eyes closed and with a emotionless expression.

"seventh seat Crow you have a dangerous mission and as of this moment the 3rd seat is dead," his captain said with his eyes still closed and a calm expression across his face, his spirit energy started crushing them. It felt as strong as the head Captains. This feels like the time when the previous Lieutenant died a year before now.

"S-sir, y-your smothering the seventh seat." Said the stuttering Lieutenant who was losing his grip to hold his spirit energy against his captains.

"Oh, my bad." The captain said with shock in his voice.

Calmed down, the Captain explained the mission.

The seventh seat remained in shock at what the Captain just said.

"Sir! with all respect how do you expect m-" cut off by the Lieutenant and his sad tone.

"It's because fourth, fifth, and sixth seats died as well. Besides the eighth and third seats of squad six are coming along with the Lieutenant of squad one." The Lieutenant with a now calm voice.

"L-Lieutenant Kensai?" Crow said stuttering.

"Yes, and you will not be wreckles-" Said the captain being cut off by a messenger from squad two.

"Sir! Squad thirteen Captain Jarred Jedessa is dead along with squad two captain Keith is also dead." The messenger said with sadness in his voice.

"Are you serious? Did Captain Jedessa use his bankai?" Said captain Shinda trying to sense the two captains spirit energy.

"Yes si-" Cut off by the Captains flash step.

"seventh seat Crow! Join up with your squad, because they're here." Said the Lieutenant directing his finger to the door, then flash stepping out. The messenger already left after the Captain did. A few seconds later Crow and the other three members in their squad flash stepped out.

A few minutes after they left

"What? Hes dead but his bankai is still activated but broken?" Said the captain now, getting pissed off. Then he noticed something similar.

"No way! Squad Zero?" The captain whispered to himself, flash stepping only for the figure to disappear.

"What the hell?" He said to himself, flash stepping back to his friend to pick him up still being confused.

**50 minutes later**

"Crow! Go from the back! Yelled the third seat of squad six.

"Rain blood into the ocean! Ryuketsu no Ryu." Cried the eighth seat before being stabbed unbelievably fast as Lieutenant Kensai was on the ground dead.

All shocked they heard a yell and a massive amount of spirit energy hung over out of nowhere both the eighth seat and Lieutenants spirit energy disappeared. Nothing of that wave of energy remained. In shock both seventh seat Crow, and third seat Cameron, flash stepped and in an instant after being by the Lieutenant they were stabbed. Recognizing these people that stabbed them they went wide eyed.

"Da-damnit, its no wonder th-they lost. They were killed by the S-Soul Kings royal guards…" Squad six third seat said coughing blood up as his life left his soul.

"Third s-" Crow cut off by the blood rushing through his throat coughing up more and more blood by the second.

"That's it!? That's all you guys could do?" Chuckling evilly to himself as he spoke.

"Damit! So-r, gahhhhh…." Crow said has he lost his breath as the life in his eyes finally disappeared.

**One week later**

Only four Captains attended the funerals of eighth seat Brandon, seventh seat Crow, third seat Cameron, Lieutenant Kensai, Captain Jarred Jedessa, and Captain Keith. The four captains that were there, were Captain Twilight of squad Eight, Captain Tommy, of squad six, Captain Shinda of squad Twelve, and Captain Jarrod of squad Five. The other captains including the head captain were far too busy, and upset over the deaths of two captains plus all those seated officers and Lieutenant.

"Tch, I cant believe this!" Tommy whispering loudly and angrily that his eighth, and third seats died.

"Shush Tommy. You should be glad that you lost lost two people! Captain shinda Lost all his seated officers seventh seat above because of these people or things, plus his best friend within two days!" Twilight now having tears fill her eyes making her vision very blurry.

"Shes right Tommy. So suck it up. Since he lost his Lieutenant a year before this." Captain Jarrod said nonchalantly.

Shinda's long Captain haori, waving in the wind behind the other three captains as he spoke. "Shut up up, all of you…" saying as he walked away with a sad tone in his voice.

* * *

><p>Alright this is the prologue to the entire story, so please post reviews I will try to upload more than once a week as long as I have the time. Or else they will come out on weekends.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

here are no spoilers to this story, it is a off topic bleach series.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to this story. This story is made up of OUs and they're are only 5 Original characters from bleach itself. Romance may be added depending on the reviews if they'd like it.

Thank you fantasyanimegirl283 for your review and I hope you enjoy the detail I put in. Though i'm still working on it. And will probably detail more in the later chapters but your review was great thank you :D

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

* * *

><p>"My, my. This cant be good if someone or something is killing our Captains. I don't think we're gonna last long if our stealth Captain and thirteenth captain, who was supposedly our strongest next to Captain Tommy. Wouldn't you agree, Captain Jarrod?" The creepy looking Captain said in a creepy but upsetting voice. He had a short sleeve Captains coat. His Captains coat was a basic white. The only difference is that it had a wrapped band around the back, giving him two pockets on each side of his upper chest. His arms hand bands wrapping around the Shihaksho's arms. Two on each side. They tightened the baggy arms and made it easier for him to maneuver his hands without the baggy Shihaksho getting his way for when he grabs for his Zanpakutou.<p>

"Indeed, though why are you being so Nonchalant about it Captain Yoshiro? Its not like you to not care. Since Captain Keith was your best friend." Said Captain Jarrod. His coat was ripped on both arms up to the shoulders with his slightly buff arms exposed. He had a basic looking coat with red under color of his Shihaksho and Captains Haori. It gave him a more treacherous look. His sort of darker tanned skin, with a very light but long auburn colored hair. His eyes were brown and they had a piercing look even though he acted calm he really was always staring daggers at you.

"Come on Squad five Captain. Don't be such a stick in the mud! Let him have his fun since I bet after this meeting hes gonna ask Keith's sister out." The annoying Squad eleven Captain said chuckling to himself with his eyes closed doing it to piss jarrod off. He wore a long captains coat with black on the inside, and a blue underline for his Shihaksho. He wore a long sleeve Captains coat that was custom made. It had a blue outline with his squads number like normal on the black but with a demonic piercing bluish white color to the back. The color of the coat was black but it was zipped up in the front. He had two gauntlet type bands on his arms to tighten his coat and Shihaksho up a bit. His eyes were a blue color that looked really creepy. He had long hair that flowed to his shoulders. His hair had light blue highlights to match his coat, and eyes. He had a creepy smile on as well that would make you wonder if he's mad or sad.

"Captain Nathan, your one to talk. I heard you and your soon to be wife didn't even want to attend the funeral because you two were heart-broke that her brother died in the incident." Said the playful medium height captain, twirling her hair that flowed down to her mid back. She wore a basic long sleeve Captains coat that was able to clip to cover her stomach since she liked to wear her Shihaksho to show her stomach a little bit. Her long hair was a dark black with some brown highlighting her hair a little bit to give her a younger look. She had dark brown eyes, with a basic smile. She wore her Zanpakutou facing straight upward on her small belt was a purple color that held the sword in place so it wouldn't slide.

"Hey now shut up Twilight your just gonna make Nathan start laughing his ass off. I'm not in the mood to listen to his creepy ass laugh.. So why don't we be quiet and wait for the rest of the Captains to get here so we can start this meeting." The big captain stated. He isn't that tall. Probably basic height, and is really strong. He has some pretty big muscles with a basic katana style Zanpakutou hanging by his waist. His Captains Haori was a basic short sleeve coat. It had a high collar with blue garments hanging from the front of the collar. He had a trademark scowl on his face, with light green eyes. His hair was spiky blue color, and he has a basic Shihaksho with blue underlining.

"So what's with all this loud talking? Captain Kanjo, Captain Tommy, and myself could hear you when we walked into the barracks. So what's all this commotion about Captain Zaashi, since you were the last one speaking." The nonchalant captain said. His hair was spiked up and swooped to the side a bit. He wore a samurai armor under his Captains coat. IT was blue. He had a normal look other than the fact he always looked pissed but was really just calm. He's never yelled, and no one has beat him in a fight.

"Ah yes indeed. I'd love to know what kind of "loud chat" this is. I'm sure you aren't talking about getting sake after this since you wouldn't be so pissed right now, huh Zaashi?" Captain Shinda said after being stated by Captain Eliel. His Captains Haori seemed to be a long sleeved blue. He was always calm and never had much of an expression on his face. He had two Wakazashi type Zanpakuto on each side of his waist. His hair was in a ponytail like a samurai. Though his hair was long so it fell on both sides of his face, he liked to have it that way. His eyes were just pure white and blue. He had a demonic look because of it. His skin was a pale white. He looked nothing normal. He looked really creepy but had a very gentle side if he needed to. His always calm look wasn't all the time.

"Yes, and why is it you all seem tense. You look normal what's the matter?" Captain Tommy stated with a large smirk coming on to make them even more pissed. Captain Tommy had a very Noble look being Kuchiki head and all. He wore a basic Captains robe. He had black short hair. It was flat but it wasn't long. He wore basic Kuchiki garments with a silky glossy green. He had a light blue sheath. His eyes were a purple color not matching anything he had on.

"Why is it whenever we're together you have to ramble on and yell? Its becoming a pain in the ass y'know?" The teasing squad 3 captain stated while laughing and smirking directly at Squad 4 Captain Eliel. This Captain had an odd look. He had two basic fabric gauntlets on his arms. They were a maroon color. He had no Shihaksho on his upper body and his sword was on his back. He had a dragon swirling around his right arm. The head at the shoulder, and the tail at the wrist. He had a pretty toned look to him, so he looked very brutish.

"Well aren't you crude as ever Captain Takaski. You should really be kinder when your talking to people." The female squad 8 Captain said with a very seductive voice. She was dressed normally. She had a pine tree green belt on her small waist. She had a tan skin color, with glossy brown eyes. She had a very dangerous attitude as well. Her very demeanor was scary. Her Zanpakutou was on her small waist held tight against it by her belt.

"Why must you all be so rude to each other? This is a captains meeting not a drinking contest!" Said the Head Captain with a booming tone. His darkened skin, and wavy jet black hair flowing down a little above mid back. And his short sleeve Captains coat, along with a green zanpakutou sheath to his basic Wakazashi from falling from his small waist

"He-Head Captain!" All the Captains said in unison.

"Well lets go! Were holding up the meeting just standing here!" Captain Kanjo stated with a yelling tone but calm voice.

After entering the captains room

"Now lets begin with the topic of all these high ranking officers deaths. From what Squad Twelve Captain Shinda, Kanjo has said and seen, I am to believe that Squad Zero is involving themselves here." The Head Captain stated very loudly.

"Yes sir, I seen a Squad Zero Captains Haori on the back of a shorter looking character. His spiritual pressure was probably as high as Captain Kuchiki's. I didn't catch his face or why he was there. He flash stepped out the minute he felt me speeding towards him." Captain Shinda stated with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Near my level?! Absurd! The only person in the Soul Society is you Captain Kanjo, and the Head Capta-" Being cut off by the Head Captain by his loud voice.

"Could you please not be so interruptive Captain Kuchiki!" The head Captain stated not asking.

"I do have a question, why is it that Captain Jedessa bankai was still active when you handed it to me to investigate? Said the Captain of Squad four, Captain Eliel Tenzek.

"Very good Captain Tenzek. I have no idea to be honest. The bankai was broken and was disintegrating when I got there, but I couldn't trace any spiritual pressure from his wounds. The person who killed him really was able to hide their spiritual pressure." Captain Shinda stated with a very loud but calm voice.

"Ah now I see, but why is it that Captain Keith died? He didn't even have his Zanpakutou on him when we found his body." The Squad eleven captain, Nathan asked with a bit of interest in the topic.

"Ah very good. He had it with him. It was stolen some how though. Even though I found it later on my way back it was taken away from him during his fight. Though when I found the Zanpakutou it was broken in half and disintegrated right when I touched it. I wasn't sure why it still existed since the spirit energy in the sword was already gone." Captain Kanjo said again with a more exited tone.

"So do you have any idea as to how they may have had their Zanpakutou's still around even after their master was killed? Squad five Captain Jarrod asked with an odd tone of curiosity.

"Indeed what is the deal with all of that anyway? I'm not sure why but I have an odd sense this person knows a lot about Zanpakutou's." The Captain of Squad 9, Yoshiro Tenzek said with curiosity.

"Yes I have to agree with Captain Yoshiro. That was odd to see that their Zanpakuto were only disintegrating and was not gone when we found their corpse. Captain of squad 10 Zaashi Rodo added on with a odd tone to make him look like he was asking and not stating.

"Yes I wish I knew. Even Eliel said, he couldn't figure it out and I joined him to go into a depth check of the bodies. So we really have no clue how that happened." Captain Kanjo said with a more calm voice now.

Flash stepping into the Captains meeting room, a messenger of squad 1 appeared to give info on a incident that has happened.

"Sirs! Squad six Lieutenant just died. Squad 12 Lieutenant is engaging right now, and is being attacked. Its a Vasto Lorde hollow. Stronger than a lot of the espadas that lived in Hueco mundo during the winter war. Hes probably as strong as the third espada maybe even second." The messenger was panting while yelling fast from shock.

"What!? Squad six's Lieutenant was killed and mine is attacking the intrud-" Being cut off by Captain Tommy Kuchiki's flash step heading to help.

"All Captains meeting dismissed time to go!" As Captain Shinda and Tommy has already left to bring back-up.

**In the Fight**

"Damnit, Lieutenant Surimu was killed. Looks like I have no choice. Rise from the ashes! Fenikkusu!" The Lieutenant yelled and his sword was engulfed by a black flame. "Lets go, hollow time to kick your ass!" The Lieutenant taunted the Vasto Lorde.

"Hahahahaha, you think you can kill me?" The Vasto Lorde started with a irritating twisted screech to his voice, While the laughing made it worse. He had one arm with a sword and the other could grip or transform to a sword. He had a normal face with white pale skin. His eyes were a demonic white as well. He had a long silky white colored hair flowing down his back. his body was very thin. And he was pretty tall.

"Don't get so cocky hollow! You underestimate me the Lieutenant of squad Twelve. I will not die to a crazed hollow such as yourself! Go Fenikkusu!" The Lieutenant yelling as he flash stepped behind the Vasto Lorde giving his arm a big gash.

"AHHH! Damn you Soul Reaper that was pretty good, but I'm much better! Hahahahahahaha." The Vasto Lorde said laughing like a maniac, charging at the black flames cutting through the flames by sharpening his arm with spiritual pressure to cut the black flames.

The Lieutenant flash stepped away to gain some distance then charged again disappearing and cutting at his chest. The hollow then Sonido'd away following behind the Lieutenants flast step giving him the advantage by making a jab at his neck only to be diverted by the flame to his his arm giving the Lieutenant a small cut.

"Damnit you're good soul reaper, but is this all you got? I can feel more spiritual pressure in you so lets see if you will release it hahaha!" The hollow screaming at the Lieutenant with his twisted tone.

"Shut the hell up! I'm gonna kill you now! Lets go Fenikkusu!" The Lieutenant said yelling back at the Vasto Lorde flash stepping to his back only to swing at thin air.

Appearing behind the Lieutenant the Vasto lorde ran the Lieutenant through the stomach, making him spit blood up. "Damn you hollow I told you I'm not dying here!" The Lieutenant yelled cutting the Vasto Lordes arm off.

"AGHHH! DAMN YOU SOUL REAPER YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT! The hollow screaming in pain. "Here let me show you what I mean!" The Vasto Lorde yelled back in pain regenerating his arm.

The Lieutenant in shock. thinking to himself. "Damnit instant regeneration!" The Lieutenant cursed himself for forgetting that most Vasto Lordes have the ability to use instant regeneration.

The Vasto Lorde now pissed he sonido'd out of sight only to pop up in front of the Lieutenant to stab him, but was diverted by the Lieutenants black flame to only give him a large cut in the arm. "Damn!" The Lieutenant cursed then flash stepped only to be cut at directly from the chest down.

"Agh! Damnit is this it? Am I really gonna die to a damned Hollow!?" Then a Captains Haori appeared in front of him. The Lieutenants vision was blurry so he couldn't see the squad number. "Damn…" fainting from losing so much blood.

* * *

><p>Who could the mysterious captain be O:<p>

Finally! Chapter one is done. I did get a bit more descriptive in this fight I hope you all enjoy it :D remember to review for more things you guys want to see.


	3. Chapter 2: The Vasto Lordes Companion

**here are no spoilers to this story, it is a off topic bleach series.**

**_Disclaimer:_**** I do not own anything to this story. This story is made up of OUs and they're are only 5 Original characters from bleach itself. Romance may be added depending on the reviews if they'd like it.**

_**Chapter 2:**__ The Vasto Lordes companion_

* * *

><p>The long white Captains coat flies in the air in front of the half dead Lieutenant. "Tch, looks like my Lieutenant is gonna die soon. So let me ask you something hollow. Did you do this?" The Captain said with his light blue devilish eyes opening to pierce the hollow with the stare of death, as his long straightened hair flies in the wind.<p>

"Obviously, so who the hell are you? A captain? GRAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The hollow yelled with his voice screeching the air with a demonic hollow laugh.

"You really don't get it do you? I'm here to kill you. You're dead now you just don't know it yet." The Captain said finally drawing his arm up as his haori started flying upward from spirit energy. "Hado, 73, Soren Sokatsui." The Captain said calmly as the large powerful burst blue from only his finger as he flash stepped behind the Vasto Lorde who had Sonio'd out of the blast. "Hado, 88 Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō!" As the captain used his hand this time to fire it. Getting a direct hit the captain slowly fell back down to the ground, only to be attacked from behind.

"ITS ALL OVER SOUL REAPER! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The hollow said laughing more maniacally than before coming at the Captain with his two arms now as blades.

"Damn!" The Captain drew both hid swords to block the double attack that was going to cut his head off with a scissor type attack.

"Huh? You blocked that?" Good! I wanted to enjoy this fight! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The hollow started screaming raising his spirit energy.

"Tch, you think this weak spirit energy is gonna deal with me?" The Captain said now raising his spirit energy to a level of non-belief crushing this Vasto Lorde almost to knock the wind out of him.

"Wh-wha-what!? This power its n-not possible! You haven't even used a sword release and you're forcing me to the ground?!" The Hollow started shivering in fear of what was about to happen.

"As I told you you're dead but you haven't realized it. Now pay attention to my words because your life ends now." The Captain said in a calm voice raising his spirit energy even farther as he said very clearly with a pure bluish white flowing around both swords allowing them to disintegrate to create one sword. "Send the enemy to an abyss of no emotion, Muhyōjō nikushimi!" The Captain said as his spirit energy started to converge to pure white and his sword becoming one. "I never lie so here let me help you go to hell." The Captain said flash stepping behind the hollow." Allow me to explain this power before you enter the afterlife. This is an illusion type zanpakuto. The shape it wields is that of an Angel. As you can clearly see this power is angelic and demonic. This technique I use is a sure kill. So I wish you farewell… Vasto Lorde. Kanjō-tekina katto. As the angelic sword with two angel wings on its guard while it had a halo from the angels head at the bottom to form the hilt with a long blue bandage surrounding the arm of the Captain. There were two diamonds that formed a cross shape outlined in black and sky blue. Its wings extended about 5 inches out. The wings were flowing downward and not extending like it was trying to fly. More like a peaceful angel that had its wings down in a very calm manner.

"What the th-?"The Vasto Lorde cut off by the slash that cut the hollow in half. The hollow then noticed he was unmasked. He had long white hair, a pale regular colored skin. Mask was moved only a little bit to cover his eye. A white colored coat, with black trim. He was an Arrancar. This was something he always dreamed of being. His thoughts actually made him feel like he was "happy" something no hollow has ever felt. Then he remembered the fight and his entire mind was lost, and nightmares began. He kept losing his battle over and over. He could never figure out why he kept dying. He already got cut in half the first time so why is it hes being cut over and over again? Soon he came to realize he lost the fight. He had died. The hollow finally disintegrated by the Soul reapers sword.

The Captain's sword finally returned to two swords, and the Captain sheathed them so that he could go pick up his Lieutenant. "Tch, This Vasto Lorde had no chance against me. I'm interested though why didn't my Lieutenant use his bankai? Does he think he could beat someone that strong? If it weren't me showing up, that hollow would have devoured the person that did show up and my Lieutenant. Well then Vasto Lorde my condolences." The Captain finally ended his random ranting to himself.

"C-Captain Kanjō?" The Lieutenant said stuttering trying to get the words to come out of his mouth.

"Don't worry. Its over I killed him, so rest now." The Captain said flash stepping away to heal his Lieutenant.

_**At the Squad Five Barracks**_

"Welcome back sir!" Two of Captain Jarrods, uneseated officers greeting him as he flash stepped outside the squad doors.

"Get inside! So who's there?" The Captain said getting cautious by grabby the hilt of his Zanpakauto.

"Ah you're as good as they say. Captain Jarrod." The masked figure said with a very deadly tone. This unusual character had white spiky hair, and a sword on his back, He was in all white. White Hakama pants. His upper body was covered by a weird coat. it covered most his pants and his entire upper-body. The mask had a basic hollow like shape. It was just white though, there was nothing special about it. It also had a random strip keeping it connected to his head making it stay there.

"Who the hell are you? Your spirit energy isn't any different from a Captains, and its not a Hollow, or a Quincy. Its a Soul Reaper. So explain who are you?" Captain Jarrod getting impatient with this odd looking figure. Since he was decently short. Probably as tall as Nathan's Lieutenant, or soon to be wife Amanda.

"Well I guess theres no hiding it so lets skip this guessing game and i'll show you my face sound good? The short figure removing his mask and cloak revealing a familiar face. "Lets restart, I am Zero Squad Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. I'm gonna be the guy to kill you." The short captain said stating his name and drawing his Zanpakuto.

"No way. Your saying you're Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya? Damn this'll be tough so lets skip to it. I want to move areas you alright with that?" Captain Jarrod said drawing his Zanpakuto as both the Captains started raising spirit energy.

"Fine with me. Just don't go too far or ill think you're stalling for time." Captain Hitsugaya said, with a teasing but threatening voice.

"You think i'm gonna run? Haha! You underestimate me. Lets go." Captain Jarrod said with a mad tone starting to raise his spirit energy as he flash stepped away.

"Well hes sure a fast one." Captain hitsugaya chuckled to himself.

"Wow Captain Jarrod your fast!" Captain Hitsugaya said teasingly.

"Quit that taunting you dumbass. This is your grave site so lets get to it shall we?" Captain Jarrod said starting his spiritual pressure up causing Captain Hitsugaya to shiver a bit.

"I may need to but this spirit energy is only at Shikai level. Get serious Captain Jarrod" Captain Hitsugaya said in a annoyed tone raising his spirit energy a bit to shikai level.

"You call this threatening? Come on now I told you release your Bankai first. I'm killing you now!" Captain Jarrod said getting pissed of flash stepping to slice at Captain Hitsugaya only to be stopped by a hand.

"What is this!? That's all you can do!? Tch, this is pathetic. Hado 31, Shakkaho." Captain Hitsugaya said cracking Captain Jarrods Zanpakuto making him jump back to avoid further damage.

"What?! You nearly broke my sword! Damn I have no choice. Bring my enemies to the shadows Hyo Ninsada!" Captain Jarrod said as his Zanpakuto Changed shape to a longer thinner sword. His sword gained spikes on top of the sword making it deadly on both sides. His guard changed a little bit. It had spikes as it went from a more square type to a circle.

"Nice sword. Sure I won't break it this time?" Captain Hitsugaya said in a teasing voice.

"You underestimate me. Since you're not even gonna be alive in a few minutes anyway!" Jarrod roared in an angry tone flash stepping slicing at the short Captain. " Come on! Use that sword or is it just for looks Captain Hitsugaya!" Captain Jarrod said tauntingly for the short Captain to use his sword.

"Haha, fine but you'll regret it! Rain over frosted heavens! Hyourinmaru!" The short Captain said jumping in the sky swinging down at Jarrod, as he stopped it with a weird ability. Causing the ice to turn black

"Shadōkontorōru. That's all you got Captain Hitsugaya?! Kage no seigyo fukki!" Captain Jarrod said yelling as the ice disappeared returning to Captain hitsugaya still black, but as a dragon. "The ability Kage no seigyo fukki basically means "Shadow control return" Meaning the attack comes back at you but with me controlling it using my power plus the full force of the person who originally used the attack. Now go! Hyourinmaru!"  
>Captain Jarrod finished as he yelled out his last words before Captain Hitsugaya was frozen in ice. "Shame Captain Hitsugaya. You talk big and you sure got stronger, but I am stronger." Captain Jarrod went from a loud angry voice to a calm remorsing voice bowing his head turning around to leave. His Captain's coat flew in the wind as he dropped then he felt spiritual pressure spike up, hearing the words "Bankai". Captain Jarrod turned around to see the short Captain with his haori mostly covered by his bankai. His legs were engulfed by the ice and his body was covered by the ice, making it look almost similar to armor in a way.<p>

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru." The small Captain said so simply as he flash stepped behind Jarrod. "Really you remorsing me? I thought you were the spirit killer Captain Jarrod of squad five. Your so pathetic. Now DIE!" The short captain yelled as he cut Captain jarrod straight down aiming to cut him in half only to leave a huge gash down his chest ripping his Captain's haori a bit. "Good you survived that. Maybe you are better than I thought" Captain Hitsugaya said in a teasing voice.

"Damn! You did that to me?! Absurd! BANKAI! KIRAI!" Captain Jarrod yelled as his sword became his hand, and two blades formed. One shorter one on the back with a longer version on the front. His right forearm was half covered by the black guard that banded it. "This is my Bankai, Kirai. It roughly translates hate, and let me tell you that holding it like this is annoying since I can whip it around. Here watch." Captain Jarrod said nonchalantly as he flash stepped colliding with Captain Hitsugaya's wing cutting it off, and ripping down and nicking some of his arm. Then the shorter blade detached swirling around with a wire connected to it, making it aim for Captain Hitsugaya's left eye before he stopped it with the ice, by covering his eye with it. Captain jarrod then flash stepped detaching the bigger sword causing the guard to follow with it as his arm still remained wrapped in the blades primary hilt, he started spinning it. He then whipped the bigger sword at his chest as Hitsugaya easily evaded, but taking a deep and deadly cut to his right arm, from the shorter blade that Jarrod had allowed to swing undetected around.

"Damn! You really are as good as they say. Its a shame too because I think I might lose this battle to a lowly person as yourself. I should really get serious with this fight." The short captain stated flash stepping behind Jarrod, to make a slice at this throat, only to cut thin air.

"Nice move but that all you got?" Jarrod taunted being whipped as he slashed at the neck of Captain Hitsugaya. "Damn! what the hell?!" Jarrod said in an annoyed voice.

"Hyorusenbi Sekko." As Captain hitsugaya spoke multiple ice shards stabbed Jarrod.

"Damn! Is this where its gonna end? I barely started and am already seriously wounded. How is it this guy can handle those deadly wounds when I can now hardly breath." Jarrod started losing his breath then deciding that he wasn't gonna lose. "Kage ga kōri ni natte kite, Kōri o nikumu." Jarrod said as the sword returned back to its double sided blade. It started to change. It looked almost similar to Hyourinmaru. His sword became a dragon and it wrapped his arm. "This is the true ability of my bankai. Nōryoku no kopī. This move roughly translate Ability copy. It allows me to copy any Zanpakuto, and absorb the reishi of the others Zanpakuto giving its abilities to me. Now lets see, what move should I use to kill you. I know!" Flash stepping behind Captain Hitsugaya "Hyōten Hyakkasō." Jarrod calmly, but sadly said, making Captain Hitsugaya's eyes widen in shock.

"Farewell, Captain Hitsugaya." Captain Jarrod said as his coat was flying so inclined with the wind. "I may see you in hell some day" Jarrod finished falling to the ground slowly with his coat flowing so calmly with the wind..

"Damn it all! How did I lose!? To my own ability at that! This isn't pos-!" Being cut off realizing that one of the snowflakes hit his arm making a flower appear in a transparent black. The flowers kept hitting him and Toshiro was now finally unable to move and his bankai broke to pieces as he realized his Zanpakuto's reishi was completely absorbed by the power of Jarrods bankai. "NO!" Captain Hitsugaya yelled as his life disappeared.

"Goodbye Captain Hitsugaya. Someday we'll meet again." Jarrod finished saying quietly to himself as he landed to the ground, and his Captains coat flowing so fluently with the wind, then from behind him another Captain appeared. "What?! Who are yo-?!" Being run through. "What?! That was so fast I couldn't even react! Damn!" Jarrod said in confusion as he pulled back. "Now what?! Another Squad Zero Captain traitor?" Jarrod started breathing heavily as it was hard to tell who it was his vision was blurring up, as he was spitting blood up more and more.

"Yea it is, but the thing is we're not betraying the Soul Society. Were doing a Coup' de tauh. The Soul King wishes to end this new law. You Soul Reapers are nothing like us. We were real Soul Reapers, so allow me to introduce myself. I am Ex Squad nine Lieutenant, and squad Seven Captain. Now known as Zero Squad Captain Shuhei Hisagi, pleasure to meet you Captain Jarrod but its time for you to die." Shuhei said while removing his odd hood that was sewn onto the back of his Captain's Haori. His spiky black hair revealing with his purple like eyes, and his short sleeve Captains coat flowing all so perfectly with the wind. He radiated an odd green color. "This is where you will die Captain Jarrod!" Shuhei yelled flash stepping stabbing the slow reacting captain again in another vital point. "I cant believe you killed Captain Hitsugaya. You weren't even a challenge. Well Goodbye! You talk about the afterlife well go JOIN HIM! Shuehi yelled slicing down, making the Captains eyes widen as a shadow fell over his face, and basic Shihaksho flowed ever so elegantly in the wind Jarrod as a shorter girl stood in front of Jarrod, blocking the slash that was coming down with her basic Katana type Zanpakuto.

"A-Amanda?! Wh-why are you here?" Coughing up blood more and more as his voice keeps getting fainter.

"Shut up Jarrod. Amanda, are you sure? Captain Nathan said in a concerning voice for his Fiance.

"Who do you think your talking to? Don't worry, Nathan-Chan, I got this. I'll be done before you know it. Amanda said in a more protective serious tone. She had very long flowing black hair that went down a little below her mid back. It was a little puffy but the longness of the hair made it a bit thinner. Her Shihaksho was a bit tighter on her body, showing of a sexy curve. Her eyes were very big and innocent. She had a small bit of a flushed look to her face but it added more to the innocent look. Her Shihaksho was baggy on the arms though but it made her look much more serious with her calm expression. Her robes were tightened up a bit on her upper-chest so it wouldn't show much off. Her Zanpakutos hilt was a icy crystal blue, her sheath was a more darker blue almost looking a bit purple if your eyes weren't spot on the sheath.

"Hmph guess your right. Alright go for it!" Nathan said in a sincere voice.

Amanda then pushed shuhei back, picking up Jarod flash stepping to her Fiance. "Take care of him." Blowing her Fiance a kiss flash stepping back to cut Shuhei's arm.

"Damn you bitch! You'll pay for that!" Shuhei yelling from the gash she left on his arm.

"Yeah right, loser." She said in a more playful tone. Flash stepping behind shuhei, her more petite figure slashed at his back once again. Shuhei then turned around to catch her off guard but she was already gone by Nathan's side again.

"Damn how are you moving so fast?! Fine then lets get serious shall we?! Reap, Kazeshini!

* * *

><p><strong>That's an end :)<strong>

**Also for reviewers sorry I uploaded this late. I got home from school and was like gotta write! This took me the longest time XD so i hope you liked it(:**

**Also if you want to know the meanings behind the names of these japanese words tell me and Ill add a trivia at the end if I get a lot of reviews for that(:**

**Till next time**


	4. Chapter 3: Female Takes the kill

**There are no spoilers to this story, it is a off topic bleach series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to this story. This story is made up of OCs and they're are only 5 Original characters from bleach itself.**

**Romance may be added depending on the reviews if they'd like it.**

**Shout out to Amanda for making my cover photo! Thank you so much :D**

_**Chapter 3:**__ Female takes the kill_

* * *

><p>"Damn how are you moving so fast?! Fine then lets get serious shall we?! Reap, Kazeshini!" Shuhei yelled raising his spirit energy almost higher than her own Captain. Green spirit energy soon surrounded Shuhei, and started to radiate around the two scythe looking weapons shuhei was now holding. He had a chain raping behind his back. The scythe was double sided. One part was upside down while the other was facing up. "Like that spirit energy Lieutenant? I doubt you'll be moving much after tha-." Shuhei started getting cut off by the sword coming right for his eye.<p>

"Die." The young female Lieutenant said while swinging her blade and Shuhei's eyes widening at the sight, vanishing with only a small cut slice just above the eyebrow. "Oh good you're fast to. That's gonna make this much more fun." The girl said with a more seductive tone, and a tiny smirk forming on her face, as she flash stepped behind leaving a large cut on Shuhei's back.

"Damn! You're not even in shikai, and you're overpowering me? That's not even possible. When I was squad nine captain I was noted as the strongest Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, and i'm being overpowered by a Lieutenant!? This is not possible!" Shuhei said flipping out at the fact he was losing this fight.

"Come on, now Captain Hisagi don't be a poor sport. I'm the fastest person in the Thirteen Court Guard squads. The only person who faster than me is Squad zero Captain Ichigo, Kurosaki, and I'd bet that he's not even a part of your Coup' de tauh. So you now know this you can't beat me. Even though I am just a girl." The young female Lieutenant said in a teasing, instigating voice. "Come on you haven't even cut me and you have a huge gash on your arm plus, a huge cut down your back, another just above your eye, and one on your leg. I thought Squad zero was the elite squad. So Show me some true power Captain Hisagi." She said flash stepping gripping his throat with her blade at his eye. "Or you're gonna die by this little girl." The female Lieutenant said with a serious killing tone, with a seductive smirk on her face. Her big blue eyes widened at the fact Shuhei was wide eyed from her being this close about to kill him, then Shuhei flash stepped behind her.

"Tch, you're very stupid girl. You think you can beat me?! Are you even afraid? Because I know I am, and I'm gonna show you why." Shuhei said raising his Spirit energy exponentially. "This is why I am the most scary Captain. Because my power is immense, and i'm afraid of this power as well. I'm also scared of you. So tell me girl, are you afraid? Are you afraid you'll die here? Are you afraid that you won't be able to marry your boyfriend? Are you afra-" Being cut off by The Lieutenants screaming as she flash stepped to get away from his attack.

"Shut up! You don't know anything! Yea I am afraid! I'm afraid to die to someone like you!" The Lieutenant screamed. "And one more thing my name is Amanda!" She yelled in a more frightening tone. "Glaciate, Sasayai fuyu. Benumb the trespassers of winter frost!" Amanda yelled, as icy blue spirit energy blew around her, causing the air to freeze up. Her body became much more icy. It seems almost as if she were a snowflake. She seemed to become more elegant at holding her sword as it finally showed full color. The spirit energy froze her blade over than shattered to pieces revealing a icy looking sword. The color of the blade was a crystal ice blue. The Guard changed to pure silver, while the hilt had an icy blue fabric around the hilt while grey flowed in between the openings in the fabric of the hilt. "Han tōmei katto." She said calmly as the blade, and Amanda then vanished like melting snow. Then appeared behind Shuhei holding her hand up as though she were holding her sword. Soon her sword appeared in transparency, than a moment later the sword appeared completely causing Shuhei to spit blood up.

"Damn what the hell was that move?!" Shuhei yelled coughing blood trying to pool his strength together to make a counter attack.

"Don't worry, this cant kill you. It actually is only meant to make you slow down. So I can't actually aim for your heart or throat." Amanda then disappeared like snow once again appearing in front of Shuhei, aiming for his head then he flash stepped behind Amanda.

"Tch. You think that this will slow me down? Enjoy that cut I gave you. That's what'll slow you down." Shuhei said with confidence in his voice, and as he said. She started bleeding down her arm, as her Shihaksho was torn from her elbow.

"Agh! Damn you! You actually got me. That was unexpected. So that would mean your gonna start trying now? Amanda said gripping her arm so it wouldn't bleed. "Lets get started than!" Amanda yelled colliding blades with Shuhei. Shuhei, then whipped his scythe to make a spin as it came to Amanda's throat, and she flash stepped behind shuhei to be stopped by that spinning scythe as shuhei already anticipated the move and flash stepped behind her throwing his other scythe back, trapping her. She dropped down, of course shuhei knew that'd be the move and he grabbed the first scythe that he threw and flash stepped down below her throwing it back up. "What?! I wont make it!" She said in shock at what was happening. "Damn, Kōri no mūnburēdo!" She swung her sword down causing small ice blades to blast at the scythe coming from under her. Than she flash stepped out of sight only to receive another small wound on her shoulder. "Eek!" She yelped at the small cut surprised it only left a little scrape.

"Really? A small yelp? That was kinda cute. I think i'm gonna make this more fun. Bakudo 62, Hyapporankan!" Shuhei yelled flash stepping to the sky throwing it at her. hundreds of Purple-white energy rods, coming at her at such fast speeds. Than she yelled.

"Kōri no mūnburēdo… Hyaku kōri no ha! Swinging her sword back at the beams knocking them in all different directions. "Han tōmei katto!" She disappeared and appearing in front of Shuhei. "Its over. Captain Hisagi." She then cut right into a vital spot.

"Damn you girl! I didn't think i'd need this! BAN-!" Cut off by a hooded figure grabbing his throat.

"Dumbass, shut up. Don't even bother using it. Its not time yet. Lets go!" The hooded figure said, with his hood coming a little bit off showing of a yellow glowing eye, there was a small bit a hair she could see. It was orange! "Hey girl, so you said you're as fast as me huh? I'd love to see that happen. One weeks time we'll test that sound good?" The hooded figure said when he flash stepped to her without any effort.

"Wh-who are you?!" Amanda said with a loud whisper but only the hooded figure could hear.

"My name? Well let me show you!" He revealed half his face. He had orange hair, with a weird red line across his left cheek.

"Ich-!" She said but was cut off by a flash step that gave her a cut on the forearm. "Damn!" She yelled when she flew back from the amount of power that guy gave.

"Listen here little girl. I'm coming back soon. I'll kick your ass then got it!" Shuhei yelled then disappeared from his flash step then both their spirit energies were gone. Than Amandas fiance flash stepped catch her.

"Hey, be careful! You had me a little worried, and a bit jealous. I wanted to have some fun and you got it all!" Nathan said with a teasing tone and a smirk on his face as his blue hair flew with the wind.

"Thanks swe-swee-sweetheart…" As Amanda's breath went to normal as she fainted from exhaustion of using her Zanpakutou and having so many cuts on her arms and a few on her stomach. Nathan then went to pick Jarrod back up but he was gone.

"Huh? Hes gone? He must've went back to his barracks. But I am surprised that he can even move after all those injuries. I was honestly shocked he was still conscious after that." Nathan said to himself.

_**Back at squad 6 barracks**_

Tommy walking furiously through his squad barracks when he was approached by one of his squad members. "Sir! Captain Kanjo is back with information on the fight! The squad member said loudly reporting to his captain.

"Very well then. I shall greet him myself." Tommy said calmly on the outside, but on the inside he was about ready to blow his squad barracks roof off with anger. Than he flash stepped to the doors.

"Captain Kuchiki, I have information on your Lieutenant and on how he did in the fight." Shinda said with a most unsettling tone. Upsetting Captain Kuchiki even more. Then it started to pour rain.

"Come in, we can talk in my office. Bring your Lieutenant to the infirmary first. I think he should be attended to quickly." Captain Kuchiki pointed out at all the blood that was on his Shihaksho.

"You're probably right." Captain Kanjo said with an annoyed tone and sarcasm in his voice.

"Very well, meet me at my office in 20 minutes." Captain Kuchiki said in an unamused voice at Shinda's sarcasm.

"Alright i'll be back by then." Captain shinda said flash stepping to squad four.

**_At Squad 4's barracks_**

"Pardon is Captain Tenzek here?" Shinda asked with a nonchalant voice.

"Not now, Captain Kanjo. He did enter a fight though. So he'll be back soon it didn't seem like the enemy was ver-." The 3rd seat said being cut off by the captains flash step and body that was thrown at him.

The Captain is flash stepping majorly fast trying to detect where Eliel's spirit energy was. Than he noticed it getting fainter. "Damn! Not again! I won't be late Eliel just hold on!" He whispered loudly but only he could here as he was panting the words since we was getting exhausted from the speed he was putting on. Then he arrived to see a almost completely torn up Captain coat with the captain panting from all the cuts he's suffered. "CAPTAIN TENZEK!" Captain Kanjo shouted as Eliel was about to get cut but from that yell he was able to react in time to the blade.

"Captain Kanjo?!" Captain Tenzek yelled tiredly.

"What the hell are you fighting!?" Captain Kanjo yelled so Eliel could hear.

"An arrancar! It's real Arrancar! Not the ones like Aizen made!" Eliel yelled back blocking another attack from the hollow.

"What?! A fully evolved Arrancar!? That means… Captain Tenzek you need to get out of here! That hollow is stronger than the Vasto Lorde!" Then another arrancar appeared behind Shinda. "Wha-?!" Shinda yelled getting cut off by the smack from the Arrancar.

"Hah! Your fault for killing our subordinate. I'm a little disappointed though. He died to someone who I just killed instantly. The Arrancar said with a normal voice. He had a pale white skin similar to Captain Kanjo's. The arrancar had a more scene hairstyle to hair. It wasn't that long but it was messy in the back with a reddish color that faded to black at the ends of his hair. His hair covered one eye that had a small break of his mask at the tips of his hair. The mask had more of a basic look to it. Except it created a hair clip for his hair to sit still at the ends his hollow hole was in the middle of his throat. He had a basic Shihaksho suit but he had a tight jacket that covered the arms. "By the way my name is Owari. I am probably one of the strongest arrancar in Hueco Mundo. We just have orders to exterminate some of you Captains. So we shall do s-." cut off by the Captains dead on punch as he yelled. "IKKOTSU!"

"Kill me?! Hah! You're a lowly hollow you think that little punch would kill me?! Tch, you underestimate me Arrancar. I am one of the strongest Captains. I am skilled in everything. Hoho, Zanjutsu, Kidou, and Hakuda. I am known as the "Illusionist". I have the most skill in all of these techniques except for the head captain. You seriously think that you'd have a chance at getting past my body. Your punch barely bruised me let alone KILLED ME! You hollows are so arrogant." The Captain yelled with disgust and anger in his voice.

"Arrogant HUH? Lets see how well you do!" The Arrancar Sonido'd behind the captain, as the captain just stopped the Arrancars hand from going into his back, then he threw the arrancar across the field. "AGH!" The Arrancar yelped, as he was slammed hard against the ground. The Captain then flash stepped right in front of the Arrancar.

"Good bye Arrancar. I'd say you had a nice punch. But you didn't even make me bleed. That Vasto Lorde was stronger than you. I grossly over estimated the Arrancars. I guess some lose their intellect and become ignorant just because their the final evolution of their race." The Captain said with a crude tone in his voice punching directly downward to kill the Arrancar only to be stopped by his sword.

"Not yet! I won't die not after I achieved such a high level of evolution! I WON'T DIE! Kami o shūryō, Kakkinonai!" The hollow yelled as he released his Zanpakutou, making the Captains, Captain Coat fly like crazy and knocking the captain back a few meters from the spiritual pressure.

"You finally released? To l-." Getting cut off by the stab that the arrancar gave him. "Damn! I let my guard down!" The Captain said getting mad, flash stepping away.

The spirit energy, finally stopped glowing around the Arrancar revealing a very odd look. The arrancar looked similar to a Captain. He had no swords. He had two gauntlets that were on his arms holding two swords on the side. He had spikes on his fingers that looked sort of like it was a glove. His mask was gone from his head to his eye, And his hair grew out a bit more. So it looked messy but very styled. His coat that looked similar to a Captains Haori, had a odd detail to it. It had the shape of a wing at the bottom making him look like he had wings on the floor. His eyes were a piercing pure black. He had a white pupil but that was it.

"Come on Captain, I thought you were stronger than me! Or is it you're just too scared?! Hahaha!" The hollow started screaching.

"Oh god not another one of these guys.. The Captain said with a bit of humor in his voice, while he was drawing his swords. "Arrancar you have the wrong opponent, so allow me to finish this quickly." The Captain said quickly flash stepping behind leaving both his swords on the ground. "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing

doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hado 90, Kurohitsugi!" The Black coffin completely engulfed the Arrancar who was so shocked.

"Goodbye Arrancar. As I said I am most skilled in all 4 techniques. I can go even higher than Hado, 95. So don't think you had a chance at surviving my full incantation kurohitsugi." The Captain said as he went back to pick his swords up to re-sheath them, than the coffin disappeared and the arrancar appeared blood scattering everywhere.

* * *

><p>I wonder if that hollow is still alive :D you'll have to come back next chapter D:<p>

Remember to review on what you think I should do. Also the new cover photo was made by Amanda(The Lieutenant that fought shuhei.) Its a drawing of what Shinda looks like.

Also in the middle of next chapter Ill finish this fight and then we'll be at the reason of the betrayal of squad Zero(:

_Next Chapter, The beginning of a new Soul Society._


	5. Chapter4:Beginning of a new Soul Society

**There are no spoilers to this story, it is a off topic bleach series.**

**_Disclaimer:_**** I do not own anything to this story. This story is made up of OCs and they're are only 5 Original characters from bleach itself.**

**Romance may be added depending on the reviews if they'd like it.**

**Shout out to Amanda for making my cover photo! Thank you so much :D**

**_Chapter 4: The beginning of a new Soul Society_**

* * *

><p>"Come on Captain, I thought you were stronger than me! Or is it you're just too scared?! Hahaha!" The hollow started screeching.<p>

"Oh god not another one of these guys.. The Captain said with a bit of humor in his voice, while he was drawing his swords. "Arrancar you have the wrong opponent, so allow me to finish this quickly." The Captain said quickly flash stepping behind leaving both his swords on the ground. "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hado 90, Kurohitsugi!" The Black coffin completely engulfed the Arrancar who was so shocked.

"Goodbye Arrancar. As I said I am most skilled in all 4 techniques. I can go even higher than Hado, 95. So don't think you had a chance at surviving my full incantation kurohitsugi." The Captain said as he went back to pick his swords up to re-sheath them, than the coffin disappeared and the arrancar appeared blood scattering everywhere.

"Wh-what?! H-how is it possible you're able to overpower me with a simple kido! You killed that Vasto Lorde with a Zanpakuto, and you're killing me with just kido-!" The Hollow said screaming in rage being cut off by the Captain yelling back at his complaining.

"Did you not hear what I just said!? I have mastered all 4 techniques of the Soul Reaper, and your crying because you lost? To be honest my thirty level hados would have killed that little Vasto Lorde. You're still standing from a level ninety fill incantation Hado. I would be proud! Even so you're dead now! Flash stepping behind the Arrancar. "Its over! SOKOTSU!" Punching the Arrancar dead in the back, making him cough some major blood up. "As I said its over. My speed and power are too much for any, one Arrancar to handle. To be honest you still being able to stand is surpis-." Being cut off by the Arrancars fast Sonido and jab. "Your quick ill give you that. Fine lets play with our swords." The Captain flash stepped while speaking in a taunting tone while drawing one of his zanpakuto.

"Hah! You think coming at me with your sword will change anything? I was only caught off guard. You're slower than me! That's while I will win! Hahahaha!" The hollow said screaming and laughing while he charges at the Captain with both swords as he blocks with only one. "That's pretty good but where's your other sword Captain?! Hahahah!" Sonidoing behind the Captain aiming for his head, as the captain easily avoided it.

"Your moves are too predictable. I only need one sword. You aren't even worth the trouble of trying to use two swords." The Captain said as he continued to dodge these random slices and then he got cut on the arm. "What?! How did yo-" The Captain said as he realized the Arranccar was in shock.

"S-sir! Sorry I am having so much tro-!" The Arrancar was stopped as his arm was chopped off and his Resurreccion was cancelled out by this new guy who came up and cut the Arrancars arm of. This same person also stopped Hisagi's fight with Amanda. "Damn you! What the hell! Why would you do tha-" Cut off again by the hooded figure knocking the hollow out.

"Shut up. As for you Captain Kanjo. Ill be back soon enough. You indeed were the first to figure it out. I don't think its good to keep you alive. But that other captain is knocked out. Don't worry I didn't come to kill you. Not yet anyway. Hahahahaha! But remember that we'll be back soon enough. Farewell Captain." The Hooded figure finished with a threatening tone as he flash stepped away.

"That was far too odd. I wonder why I recognized that voice." The Captain spoke to himself as he started to walk to Captain Eliel's unconscious body, when he noticed something. "Wait he's healed!?" Captain Kanjo spoke to himself in shock. "Was it that other guy? Maybe, but whatever we gotta go. I have to tend to a meeting with Tom-." He stopped as he looked to notice Captain Kuchiki, Captain Nathan, Captain Jarrod, and Lieutenant Amanda. "Woah what the hell!? You guys are here? Why?" The Captain asked in shock.

"Well I felt Eliel's Spiritual pressure die off, and you were taking your sweet time, but now I know why. I'm just glad we didn't lose another Captain." Captain Kuchiki spoke with a very content, and concerning voice.

"Yea, I felt your power rising and of course you used Kurohitsugi. An amazing sight I must say. Seeing how powerful that was for someone who hardly trains his kidou skills." Captain Nathan spoke with a more arrogant but teasing tone.

"Mhm, I was with Nathan-Chan, when we saved Jarrod. I took on my enemy. That's why I'm all cut up." Amanda spoke with a quiet but high pitch tone while her face started to turn pink.

"No wonder I was gonna ask. So that must be why Jarrod has those cuts then. We should probably go, I need to head back to my quarters anyway I have something to do." Captain Shinda spoke in a tired voice.

"Indeed. I'll bring Jarrod, and Eliel back to squad four. Amanda, head on back to the barracks." Nathan spoke with a sad tone in his voice.

"Alright. Thanks Nathan. I owe ya one." Shinda spoke as he disappeared under his flash step.

"Hes not gonna pay me back is he?" Nathan spoke asking no one in particular.

"Nope!" Amanda said with her high pitch tone, kissing Nathan on the cheek. "But ill Carry Eliel if it makes you feel better!" She spoke with a more petite voice.

"You always find a way to cheer me up don't ya Amanda." Nathan spoke in a happier tone.

"Of course! Now ill see ya at the squad four barracks." She said with a teasing high pitch squeal as she flash stepped off.

"God that girl always has to make it a race doesn't she." Nathan said to himself with an irritated happy tone, flash stepping away with Jarrod on his back.

_**At Squad twelve barracks**_

"Welcome back sir! Someone asked to speak with you. He said hes an old friend. Were you expecting someone today sir?" The basic Soul Reaper asked with a very attentive tone.

"Yea, sort of. Go get eighth seat Austin! Bring him to my office in one hour. I'll be done speaking by then." The Captain said in a quiet voice.

"Yes sir!" The normal Soul Reaper spoke.

"I'll be off then. One more thing. What's your name kid?" The Captain said with curiosity.

"A-Akane, Hiraku sir! I've been your 14th since last year. The old Lieutenant promoted me and I haven't really shown my face much. I actually just got back about a week ago from my mission in the world of the living." The Soul Reaper spoke a bit shyly to his Captain.

"Oh yes I remember hearing about your name. You've been in the living world for at least 8 months. Sorry about that. I remembered that you came back too. I meant to speak with you about the death of the old Lieutenant. You must've been heart broken." The Captain said getting upset at the conversation.

"Yea, he trained me. He even helped me in the Academy when you guys came in for your year. Seeing as how you were visiting sixth year. The Lieutenant visited fifth and fourth. He wanted to show us how to train to understand how to get our Zanpakuto. Of course his style of earning it, was using very calm and soothing techniques to calm the mind." Akane said with his voice getting hoarse but still calm.

"Indeed. He was always like that. He never was one really to be rambunctious or very irritated by anything. He actually never wanted to be my Lieutenant in the first place. Always a modest person. He had a bankai, and thought I didn't know about it. Of course I never said anything, until he brought it up to me after being my Lieutenant for fifteen years. About a week before he told me, there were rumors about odd killings. He was sent to investigate with six squad members. Their first try they had no luck. One of the reasons was that no killings had actually happened any time during their trip to the Rukon district. To be quite frank, nothing out of the ordinary was going on. So they left. Then a murderous killing happened. All six squad members were killed. The Lieutenant was the only one left alive. He was so suspicious to go and investigate. Luckily I decided to show up because I noticed they were coming, and decided to walk over to figure out why they were so earily. Then all of the squad members he took with him died. I hurried because his spirit energy dimmed and I thought that he was in trouble. I only prolonged his death though. Because one week later he died. He used his bankai but still failed. I was shocked that someone of his strength had died. I was in pain he was gone. I'm sorry my personal feelings are coming in. I considered him as my own son." The Captain said starting to feel upset at what happened.

"I'm sorry sir I got to a personal boun-" Akane, started but stopped when his Captain interrupted.

"Don't worry about it. Thank you for your concern though. Alright get going I'm keeping my guest waiting." The Captain said having a small smile form on his face.

"Understood sir, we'll be there within the hour!" Akane, said flash stepping out.

"So much alike." The Captain whispered to himself flash stepping to his office.

_**At the Captains office**_

"Welcome. Its been along time." The masked figure said with a mischievous tone smirking creepily.

"Save it for someone who gives a damn. What's going on?" Shinda said with a tone holding no patience for him.

"So scary, why are you so upset? Its not like i'm the guy who killed your little Lieutenant." The creepy figure said with a nasty tone entering his voice.

"As I said shut up. You're playing a nasty game you know that right?" The Captain said starting to tease this figure.

"Oh calm down. I'm not gonna do anything right now. Especially not to an old friend. We can save that for the future. Since I'm the only one who really knows your true power, and how to stop it from taking effect." The creepy figure said now getting into a more serious tone.

"Obviously since I told you. Now tell me why are you here… Ichigo?" The Captain said with a very irritated twist to his voice.

"Ooh scary! Why ya gotta be like that Shinda? I know you're upset at what happened to your men, but you gotta believe that wasn't me. I was only at the scene of Shuhei's fight and yours. Besides were only targeting the people who the Soul king orders." Ichigo said removing his hooded coat, revealing a basic black Shihaksho, with a long sleeved squad Zero captains coat. He had a longer bit of hair, but not too long. He had piercing brown eyes that would make anyone fear them.

"Finally you remove that coat, but really remove that Captains coat. You're betraying all of the Captains that you helped decide. Come on what's your true goal?" The Captain said getting impatient.

"Nothing in particular. I just hate the new Soul Societies rule. Everyone who's in charge are either arrogant, or complete idiots incapable of leading a squad. I mean come on, you've been a Captain for at least four hundred years now. I was a Captain for fourteen hundred years. I've been around longer than you by one thousand years. Its only been one hundred years later since I was promoted to Squad Zero, and all the Captains now are just stupid. Why don't you hel-." Ichigo was cut off by the Captain who started to get mad and blurt out before he could finish.

"Me join a group of people who are gonna kill my friends?! You guys have done so much to the soul society. You can't possibly win! Captain Hitsugaya already has died to squad five captain Jarrod. You think that killing four more will be hard?" The Captain said very loudly with a angry tone to his voice.

"You think he died? Shame. He purposely lost, so we could get info on one of the Captain's Bankai. His Bankai is far too simple for us. We already know how to beat him. We also know how to beat the rest of you. Don't worry I won't say anything about yours. Just keep this meeting a secret." Ichigo said getting a bit irritated with Shinda's remarks. "I'll be seeing you around. So get ready, for a dangerous fight. This war is gonna be worse than when Aizen was in control of things. Trust me." Ichigo finished, as he vanished into the wind.

"Damn him. Well, lets just wait and see." The Captain cursed to himself, because he wanted more answers.

**_50 minutes later_**

"Sir! I brought eighth seat Austin as requested. I shall be goi-" Akane said being cut off by his captain.

"No need I need you here as well. Both of you take a seat." The Captain said with a serious tone.

"Yes sir!" Both said in unison.

"Now Austin, I heard, you started training for bankai?" The Captain said with curiosity in his voice. Even though he knew what the answer was.

"Yes sir. I began two years ago. I have finally been able to manifest and learn a few new moves from my Zanpakuto!" Austin said responding to his captain with a bit of shock that he knew he was training for bankai.

"I see good work. As for you Akane, I can sense you have the spirit energy to wield a Bankai. Wanna shed some light on the situation?" The Captain said in a teasing tone.

"O-of course sir! Yes its true I have been training a bit for my Bankai. I have gotten pretty far inside training. I can manifest the Zanpakutou as well. So yes I do have potential to wield a Bankai, just that I haven't had much time to train it." Akane said getting a little rambunctious.

"I see. Well then. Seeing as all the deaths of our seated officers I need to make some replacements though I wish I didn't have to. Eighth seat Austin, Kaede I hereby promote you to Third Seat. Fourteenth Seat, Akane, Hiraku is now promoted to the Fourth Seat. Congratulations to both of you." The Captain said with a smirk on his face, and both seated officers shocked at what their captain just said.

"Th-th-th-thank you sir!" They both said in unison.

"Dismissed!" The Captain yelled loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>K Don't hate me please D: I was gone all day and didn't get home till late and I didn't want to write much when I uploaded this so : but i did it :D I hope you enjoy.**

**One other thing I will not be adding anymore fights till the future. The next chapter is gonna be more laid back with more people chit chatting. I wonder how long it'll be. But for now avuare! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: The Unsettling Truth

**There are no spoilers to this story, it is a off topic bleach series.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything to this story. This story is made up of OCs and they're are only 5 Original characters from bleach itself.**

**Romance may be added depending on the reviews if they'd like it.**

**Shout out to Amanda for making my cover photo! Thank you so much :D**

**_Chapter 5:_ The Unsettling Truth**

* * *

><p>"Captain! Fourth squad Captain Tenzek requests your immediate help. He's waiting at the squad four barracks, and he said that Squad five, Captain Jarrod's wounds were far worse than he or anyone thought. The Lieutenant also had a bad run in for luck, since he too is having trouble breathing. Its nothing out of the ordinary but I was ordered to report it." The young Ninth seat who went by the name of Mūn shūryō. His hair was a longer black. Kind of emo looking. He had a very skinny look, with a scowl on his face. He wore his sleeves rolled up on his uniform. He had both his ears pierced with gages. His skin was a very pale white as well. Though he had more color to his skin. His eyes were green, with a teel hint to them, if you looked very closely.<p>

"I understand. Thank you, Ninth seat, Mūn. I wish you to come with me. So if you're busy drop it. Were leaving now." The Captain said getting in a serious tone.

"Yes sir!" Ninth seat Mūn, said with a loud tone, but without any expression.

"Good. Lets get going. Were not gonna run. Since the barracks should only take five minutes to get there anyway." The Captain said walking out of the big office.

"Understood sir." The Ninth seat said calmly adjusting his Zanpakutou in his belt, while he began walking.

"Hmm, that's odd. His spiritual pressure seems higher than normal. I might want to inspect that later." The captain noted to himself.

As they walked out of the squad barracks the wind was blowing pretty hard. It was sunny and beautiful outside. The past few days that had passed by since the accident were gloomy and cloudy. So this breeze felt really nice on both the Captain and Ninth seat.

"Sir, theres a nice breeze out today wouldn't you agree? The air is not too hot, but kind of chilly with the wind. I love this kind of weather since my Zanpakuto's world is similar I enjoy this weather." The Ninth seat said enjoying the breeze as it blew his hair, and shihaksho around.

"Indeed I like the breeze as well. Its usually cold in my inner world, but that's the funny thing since my sword isn't a Ice Zanpakuto. The area is very holy though. So I guess that may be the case." The Captain said pulling his hair out of his face, as it blew crazily in the wind, his Captain coat also flew very high up as the wind blew around him. It made him look like he was radiating major spirit energy as we walked.

"I see. Sir, pardon my asking but what is your Zanpakutou name? I never actually knew the name. You've never demonstrated it. I hope its not asking too much." The Ninth seat said with his basic unchanging tone.

"Its no problem. My swords name is Muhyōjō nikushimi, the ability it possess it s a perfect kill. I only must cut someone once, and they shall suffer an eternity in my illusion. If they figure out what the secret is, it will make it a nightmare from the dream he was having about something he truly wanted. I can even make hollows cry from this style of fighting, because they know they can never attain Arrancar, or Vasto Lorde state. That makes me very dangerous." The Captain said with a very sad tone. "I hate the power it does, because my Zanpakuto's true form is actually an Angel. A female angel at that. She is very harsh though. M sword roughly translates Expressionless hatred. She is the source of my hatred. She is the person who burdens all of it, and then gives it to my enemy. That is my ability." The Captain said with a very sad tone, as he was almost on the verge of tearing up.

"I see, that is a very scary ability Captain. I never knew it was something like that. It seems truly sad." The unchanging tone of the Ninth seat never left.

"Indeed, I myself am not a huge fan of the ability, and damage it can inflict. Especially when it can make hollow cry…" The Captain finished when they arrived. "Were here, get ready." The Captain stated again standing a bit taller than before.

"Yes sir!" The Ninth seat had no hesitation in his voice.

"Hello again sir! Captain Tenzek is finally walking again. We still don't know if hes fire ready for battle yet, but hes breathing better again. He can do most of his basic tasks here in the medical division but we still have directors who need orders on what to do for training. So our squad is very busy right now. Your Lieutenant, and Captain Jarrod, have gotten themselves into some interesting trouble, with their health, but are breathing normally. Just heart rate is lower than it should be." The Third seat said without wavering. He had shorter black hair, spiky in the front, but basic otherwise. The spike was swooped to the side with blue eyes. He wasn't very tall. Five-six if that.

"I understand, please take me to see them." The Captain said with a nonchalant attitude that made him seem like he almost didn't care.

"Yes sir, and what about that Soul Reaper behind you? Is he your new Third seat?" The Third seat of Squad Four asked.

"You mean Mūn? No he's been the Ninth seat for quite some time now." The Captain said with a bit of shock in his voice.

"Oh I see. Sorry sir. His spiritual pressure seems far higher than that of any normal Ninth seat. I still have trouble believing that he's such a low rank. He feels like he should be at least Lieutenant. I thought saying Third seat was going to underrate him. Sorry sir." The Third seat said kind of anxiously.

"Don't worry about it. I personally agree that his spiritual pressure is much higher than normal. I may look into that a bit. Alright lets be on our way shall we? Mūn! Where moving over to see the Lieutenant and Captain of Squad Five!" The Captain finished with a louder tone catching the Ninth seats attention to move quickly.

"Yes sir!" The Ninth seat said casually, but loudly.

"So tell me. Do you know how they came on to this road third seat?" The Captain asked Curiously as he walked behind the Third seat.

"No sir. They just seem to have went in a major coma and have not awoken since. We think its trauma but the Captain says it may be because they'll lose their life. Were not one hundred percent sure though. So please forgive us. The limited resources that we have are not the best. I hope you can understand." The Third seat said nervously.

"Yes don't worry. We should just be grateful you can keep them alive with the resources you guys have." The Captain said with a small smirk on his face.

"Thank you sir. You seem very fierce but, your a lot kinder than people say." The Third seat finished kind of stuttering.

"Hahaha! Yes that's true. People spread random rumors about me being a mean and rude captain. So I understand what you're saying." The Captain said laughing a bit.

"Oh I see. You don't care?" The third seat asked calmly with shock in his eyes.

"Not really. Rumors are rumors… People won't stop no matter how much you threaten them. It really doesn't bother me. Seeing as I am not the nicest Captain but I have humor." The Captain finished while chuckling to himself.

"You find them funny? Or are they so stupid they're humorous?" The third seat asking in shock.

"Just stupid. I don't really care as I said. They won't bother me no matter what is said. That's why I take a lot of things very seriously. To show I don't care." The Captain said getting serious.

"I see, that's really interesting you can just ignore them without any thought coming to mind." The Third seat said getting frightened at the Captains serious tone. "Sir were here." The Third seat finished.

"Alright." The Captain said as he stopped walking waiting for the Third seat to open the door.

"Sir please try to suppress as much spirit energy as possible when you enter. If their exposed to, too much spirit energy than it may cause their condition to worsen." The Third seat said, in a very serious tone.

"Yes I figured as much. Do you think being exposed to any spirit energy that belongs to a captain even if its suppressed may cause a problem?" The Captain said very seriously as they walked into the room where the two people lay.

"Probably not, but still both of you should suppress as much as you can." The Third seat said staring at the Ninth seat.

"I understand." The Ninth seat spoke very lazily.

"Thank you. Please enter now." The Third seat finished speaking as we walked over to where the Lieutenant and Captain were laying.

"Yes lets go Mūn." The Captain said nodding from the Third seat to Mūn

"Yes sir." Mūn said casually as he rushed to catch up with his Captain.

As they walked closer, Mūn, and Shinda both felt odd spiritual pressure emanating from both of the officers. It felt like they had been engaged by high level Hollows. Higher than Adjuchas class if they thought it were possible, since only one of them fought a hollow. That was the Lieutenant, and it was a Vasto Lorde. So why is it Jarrod is emanating the same energy, the Lieutenant is.

"What's going on? They both have Vasto Lorde spirit energy radiating from them. Why is it they feel like hollows and not Soul Reapers? My Lieutenant was the only one who fought a hollow. So he's the only one who should have _**traces**_ from the fight. Nothing more, instead they both feel like they are the hollow!" The Captain said starting to get very angry and went to a serious tone.

"Sir that's the problem. They have been in this critical zone for a day now, and we're not even sure what's going on. Their, lives are not in danger but they began to feel like hollows. That is why only captain level spirit energy should enter, and for when they do enter they should conceal almost all of their energy. Mūn has the feel of a low level Lieutenant's spirit energy, so I was taking extra caution to have him slow his energy down." The Third seat said in a very serious manner. "One more thing, that's why you felt normal energy outside of here. Its because were hiding their Spirit Energy for all reasons. Especially since one of the Central 46 members are always ready to kill people with the slightest bit of hollow like spirit energy. Captain Tenzek knew this very well, and that is why he's moving. So he cannot suffer any effects. Make him look like he didn't enter a battle, but the reality of it is that he too nearly suffered the effects, and so he cannot even move much. He is only doing small amounts of paperwork at this time. Sorry sir, but that is why we have them hidden, and why we called you privately." The Third seat said very seriously with a bit of a deathly tone, as his eyes began drifting towards Ninth seat Mūn, who was standing still by the Captain's side a bit of shock in him as well.

"Third seat, please explain. So are you saying that they're undergoing a hollow like transformation? If so will that mean that these two officers are undergoing. **_Hollowfication_**?" Mūn said in a very serious tone. Getting nearly deadly. Causing a shock to the Third seat and the Captain.

"I don't think its that Mūn. The possibility of it being **Hollowfication** is very slim. I doubt it, but if that were the case than, the Central 46 who is allowed to hunt and leave his quarters to kill will definitely show up. He has more skill than all of Squad Zero plus the Head Captain combined." The third seat said with his serious tone never leaving, bringing a Shock to both the Ninth seat, and Captain.

"You've got to be kidding me! Stronger than all of them Combined?!" The Captain yelled very loudly, with major shock in his voice. "That means that not even all of the Captains combined, can beat that kind of power. One on one with the Head Captain, and Zero squad members, but not one person with that kind of power. I wouldn't even think it possible-!" The captain nearly finished but was cut-off by the Third seat.

"Sir, that's not even half of it. The full fact of it is. His Spirit Energy rivals what Aizen possibly possessed during the winter war One thousand four hundred years ago, but not that close since we can all still feel it." The Third seat finished causing the Captain and Ninth seat to go wide-eyed at what was just said.

"That's disturbing, you sure, that this man is even a sou-?" Cut off by a sudden spike of spirit energy.

"What was that just now? Did either of you feel a sudden spike of spiritual pressure?" The Captain asked getting worried.

"Yea, but from who?" The Ninth seat replied hesitantly.

"How!? These walls should b-. Wait. If that's the case. Captain! It was one of those two. They are starting to either come conscious if that's not the case though. That means that one of the two will end up dead. If not both." The Third seat said getting very worried.

"No! NOT AGAIN!" The Captain pacing towards the two Officers laying on the bed, when he heard a small cough and whisper from his right, if he heard it correctly it said "Sir.". If not than it was in his head, but he was sure he heard it and jerked his head towards the Lieutenant and noticed his eyes were open.

"C-captain. I-I-It's al-alright, s-s-sir." The Lieutenant managed to cough up before he passed out again and his spirit energy returned to normal.

"Impossible. His spirit energy is normal again." The Third seat was wide-eyed and so very shocked at what just happened. He thought the Captain said they wouldn't even be coming conscious for a few weeks, and here this Lieutenant! Not even the Captain, was the one who woke up to tell his Captain something, than to have his spirit energy return to normal from a hollow state so simply. "Sir I think we should move him quickly. Ill call more members." The Third seat finished calming down abit.

"I understand. Thank you Third seat. I appreciate what you are doing for him. I'll pick him up and bring him to another room, seeing as this room may not be stable for him. Seeing as you wanted our normal to be down so I thought it's only natural. "The Captain said calmed down now as opposed to what has just happened.

"Yes that may be good thank you Captain Kanjo." The Third seat said bowing and flash stepping out of the room.

"You're gonna be alright Lieutenant. Just hang in there." The Captain whispered as he picked up his Lieutenant and walked out of the door signalling Mūn to follow him. as he lied his lieutenant down on a couch just a few doors down the hall, where he was told to bring him. Seeing as it was the closest seat.

Mūn was walking a bit slower than his Captain but was keeping pace as he finally caught up about seconds after his Captained laid his Lieutenant on the couch. "Sir what do you think might happen." The Ninth seat asked losing his cool for the first time this day.

"I'm not sure. Lets just hope this condition doesn't go critical and cause a problem." The Captain said quietly trying not to unsettle his Lieutenant.

A few moments later while they were sitting on the other side of the hall, a med group from squad for came running in setting the lieutenant softly on the mat, and taking him to a different area.

"Mūn, lets go. I feel its not the best that we stay here anymore. I need paperwork to get done anyway. If you want to go do something before you head back you have five hours and, after that take tomorrow off. I'm sure you need to get some training done." The Captain said hinting off he knew what he wanted to do right now.

"Si-" Cut off by his Captain before he could even say a word.

"Yes I knew. The Third seat did too. Now go. I really don't need you back for a bit. So Ill send someone if we're having any troubles. alright?" The Captain asked with a bit of humor in his tone.

"Yes sir! Thank you sir!" The Ninth seat finished as he vanished from the speed of his flash step.

"What an interesting boy…" The Captain spoke quietly to himself as he walked out the door to leave squad four's barracks as he flash stepped instantly after leaving.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nothing special for this chapter. Sorry guys but i've been busy. Ill try to get something uploaded soon :D this spring break I may upload 3 or 4 chapters maybe depending on homework.<strong>_

_**CYA SOON :D Also don't be shy with the reviews :3 if you want to know about something ask and ill tell ya(: besides it gives me more reason to want to upload :P**_


	7. Chapter 6: The Challenge for Bankai

**There are no spoilers to this story, it is a off topic bleach series.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own anything to this story. This story is made up of OCs and they're are only 5 Original characters from bleach itself.**

**Shout out to Amanda for making my cover photo! Thank you so much :D**

_**Chapter 6: The challenge for bankai**_

* * *

><p><strong>In a forest about five miles away from the Seireitei<strong>

AsMūn was panting heavily, his Spirit energy kept rising and lowering causing miniature craters to be made. His spirit energy rose very high while he did this intense training. His body was hardly taking the beating. His Zanpakuto, was out of its inner world, and fighting him head on. This is his Bankai training. His Zanpakuto spirit looked similar to a younger male. He had a basic kimono. Though it had moons on it, similar to that of a quarter moon or less. His hair was a very dark shade of blue. Similar to the night sky. His eyes were more black than anything else, with a moon like tattoo across his cheek coming to his lip.

"Come on Mūn, if this is all you can do you'll never attain Bankai." The Zanpakuto said very high pitched, and the tone he used sounded very serious.

"Listen, this is already a pain in the ass trying to achieve bankai this fast as is. The time frame this usually takes is about Ten-years. The frame after that is to train the bankai for Ten-years more for it to be fully developed, and you still may need more time afterward." Mūn said panting very hard the entire time he spoke. His clothes were all torn up, his hair was sweated down, so it fell over his face instead of looking straightened like it usually does. His tone made him sound like he was ready to give up.

"With that, attitude you sure you will be able to ever achieve Bankai? Besides this idea of training is different than most Bankai trainings. I am teaching you how to control spirit energy, while you fight. The basics of this training, is so I can make you fight without using a full bankai release, and you can control your energy at will. There is another side to this training as well, but I can't say or else this training will not be training. Besides your attitude isn't good enough, you need to be able to fight with full confidence in your heart so you can kill your opponents without having to use a Bankai!" The Zanpakuto said, with a commanding, and high pitched tone.

"Your right. If I give in now ill never be able to get stronger. Holding it off is gonna have to wait. Slacking isn't the main priority right now. Its the fight, and i'm gonna bring the fight to an end! Shine, Mikadzuki!" Mūn yelled, getting serious raising and concentrating his spirit energy, releasing his shikai. The sword became all black. It curved a bit to look like a crescent shape. The guard remained the same, and so did the hilt. Only difference was that this weapon shined like a moonlit night.

"Good you finally understand, what I was getting at." Mikadzuki spoke with a serious tone, and began raising spirit energy to match Shikai state. This made Mūn feel very scared at the fact this shikai felt almost as strong as a Captains basic strength.

"You don't get it, I have never actually fought very much with this Shikai. People say, I have a blade like Ichigo Kurosaki. It bothered me to have something so close to the same as a person who was famous. People may have thought I was just a copy of him. Fame and obsession over someone is so annoying. So I don't show this much. This is the first time I showed it in our training because I know its the only way. Lets begin Mikadzuki." Mūn said getting serious bringing his spirit energy even higher than before. This surprised Mūn as well, at the fact he is able to feel like hes getting ready to release Bankai when he realized. _This test is to control and calm down. So if that's the case that means. YES! That's what hes getting at._

"What's this? Why is your spirit energy continuing to raise. I should know how much spirit energy you have-" Cut off by the realization he figured it out. "Now I see."Mikadzuki finished flash stepping to try and avoid what was about to happen when Mūn appeared right behind him.

In shock Mikadzuki had no time to react at Mūns perfect guess at where he'd go to avoid the fight. Than was cut straight across his chest in a sideways slash. "Sorry Mikadzuki, this may hurt." Mūn said raising his spirit energy farther to a Bankai level. "Kagayaku, shi._**(A/N Translation: Shining, death)**_" Mūn said with such sadness in his eyes, and tone. It shocked Mikadzuki, that he would try it. When the blade lit up, it was entirely yellow, and in a flash everything in Mikadzuki's vision went white.

Mikadzuki raised his blade to block the light, but the cut that went down caused the sword, to be slashed in half. "Good job, you figured it out. Its a shame we didn't get to spend more time together. Goodbye Mūn" Mikadzuki finished, as his body split into two, and shattered into reshi, then being returned it caused light to breed a taller body. Slim and as it grew it was at least about the same height as Mūn. Soon the body became visible.

The body that was once Mikadzuki's child form, grew into a body, from Mikadzuki's reshi that exploded after he died. The light that surrounded the body was gone, and you could see a coat, that extended a cape, to the bottom of his legs. It was unzipped, but it had a crescent shape like moon, all on his back. The crescent shape also appeared from the tip of the left side of the mans forehead, to the end of the ride cheek. It was a purplish color, that made him look a little dark. His skin was very pale, and he had black eyeliner on. It made him look very scary, as his hair was sort of long, as it had a flip to it, that made his hair look very thin and open. He had a decent body. His cape made him look very royal, but his shoes looked kind of normal. They were black boots that extended just above the knee, with a shirt that hung tightly over the legs even though, there was black pants under. the shirt. There was two belts that were a bit slanted with a crescent moon that held the belts in place. since it created an "X" Across his waist. Like he needed it though. To top it off the coat was blue, and the shirt was black.

"I see so this is your true form. Mayonaka Mikadzuki. That means after I return you the kid will be back?" Mūn asked, with hope he hadn't completely lost him.

"No actually, I am not even Mayonaka Mikadzuki . I am Mikadzuki. The Bankai form is far different, but don't worry. You wont need this power any time soon. The way the kid trained you is similar to how you will fight in your Bankai. To be honest, the second you release Bankai you will understand the true power about your Bankai. Don't worry you won't need any sort of help with training Bankai, seeing as the techniques come to mind the first time you release it." Mikadzuki caught his breath and continued. "Actually you will know them so well it will seem as if you trained with them for at least a hundred years if not two hundred. So don't worry you don't need to understand its power yet." Mikadzuki finished speaking as his voice was much deeper, and he seemed so much more calm. His eyes seemed so normal yet so deep and sad. They were just black. Nothing else but black. The whites of his eyes remained, but the rest was black. You could hardly tell of the pupil still being there. It was really creepy.

"I see. Thank you. He will at least remain in my heart." Mūn said somberly and solemnly, remorsing the memories with the child who had helped him for the past hundred years.

"May I return master?" Mikadzuki asked wanting to go back home.

"Sure. I shall see you soon." Mūn finished has he dematerialized his Zanpakuto.

_**Back At Squad Fours Barracks**_

As Lieutenant Kalos of squad twelve, walked out speaking with the squad four's third seat about when he could get into fighting again, was a fairly short amount of time. " Fortyeight hours!? That's it!? So you're saying that only two days and i'll be fully recovered?" Kalos, yelled back at the length, even after what was found on them.

"Well yes. The fact is, what was on you is completely gone. You're in good health and are moving normally. So I would say you'd be fine tomorrow, but just to be sure I want fortyeight hours got it?" The Third seat said playfully.

"Uh…. Sure…." Lieutenant Kalos spoke in a sarcastic irritated tone.

"Alright then you may leave. Tell the Ninth seat I said hello!" The third seat waved off Lieutenant Kalos. As Kalos left the barracks he could feel Mūn's spiritual pressure and quickly started running to see what it was.

As Lieutenant Kalos made his way to see what was wrong, he seen Mūn, dressed in traditional clothes only that his hair had been lined with blue ends now, and his eyes had a blue make-up forming a crescent on his lids. His sword's shikai was newly shaped. It was moved to two blades in a way. Only one hilt. One blade blue the other black. It looked like it could cut in two different directions then clip someone in half.

"Mūn! What's going on?" Lieutenant Kalos asked running in, looking around at the destruction around him.

"Just training. My Zanpakuto can manifest itself!" Mūn, yelled back excitedly

"That's great! Well you want to come back to the barracks with me? I just got out of squad four. I must say your spiritual pressure has increased exponentially. I'm impressed. Your near my level now." The Lieutenant spoke in casualness.

"Yea lets head back. I was gonna ask why you were out of bed but that makes sense since your out." Mūn said in return.

As the Lieutenant and Ninth seat walk off. A guy in the shadows appears. He dressed in a black cloak, covered with a black mask. He wears a hood so you can't see any part of his face. His eyes are barely noticeable but if seen they glow a demonic red. He jumps down off a hiding place and begins to talk with himself. "So that's the Ninth seat, and Lieutenant of squad twelve huh? Hehehehehe!"

* * *

><p>AND CLIFHANGER :DDD Now this is final chapter till june. Hiatus until I can get done with school D:<p> 


End file.
